Foldable strollers can articulate between an in-use configuration and a folded configuration. Strollers include various fold mechanisms to allow a caregiver to move the stroller from its in-use configuration to its folded configuration. Certain strollers can be folded so that the stroller's wheels remain on the ground during the fold sequence. In such a case, the stroller can stand on its wheels when folded, with the handle of the stroller opposite the ground and accessible. The fold mechanisms of such free-standing strollers, however, involve somewhat complex fold linkages and/or do not permit the strollers to collapse into a compact folded arrangement as compared to their in-use configuration. Thus, known free-standing foldable strollers do not provide both minimal part usage for the fold mechanism and minimal folded size of the stroller.
There is a need in the art for a stroller with an improved fold mechanism that is made of minimal parts and that allows the stroller to fold to a folded configuration that is compact relative to its in-use configuration.